A sword in the dark
by LukasTheSwede
Summary: The story of the only assassins guild in SAO known as the Carolean Order of Assassins


_**Chapter 1: Blood has been spilled**_

This is the story of one of the lesser known guilds in SAO know as "The Carolean Order of Assassins" or T.C.O.o.A for short, this guild was the best (and only) assassination guild in SAO Seeing as how the other guilds specializing in killing did it for sheer pleasure. T.C.O.o.A however did it for cash, cold hard cash. The guild only had four members but they got the job done. They had ; Krönigsmark,second in command of the guild also third most skilled assassin, Rensköld ,the guilds tactician( fourth most skilled assassin), Sara, the second most skilled assassin in the guild and Me, Carl Svensson or Carolus Rex if you go by my screen name, leader of the guild and most skilled will follow what happened to me and how I became who i am.

I bought a Nervgear and SAO when it came out in Sweden, I was first in line and thus got mine first. When i came home I directly plugged in the Nervgear to my computer and putt it on.

"Link Start!"

I was taken to the screen where I chose login data, I chose Carolus Rex as my screen name witch I always did in MMO games.

When I was plunged into the game i started grinding directly seeing as how I wanted to learn how to use my skills as fast as I could, I was just beating the living shit out of a boar when I suddenly where teleported to the town of beginnings, there the creator of the game ( can't remember that fuckers name ) told everyone that we are stuck in the game. After that our avatars took the shapes of our real bodies, oh I almost forgot! I haven't told you how I look yet have I? I've got long black hair and a slim body, I am pretty agile and I'm a scuba diver and am 23 years old (21 when i bought the game).

Now let's jump forward a few months to the raid on the first level boss dungeon. I where part of the main attack force and was teamed up with some raving douchebag who would never shut up, I was delighted when he died In the raid. Right after Kirito and Asuna had beaten the boss some asshole shouted that he was something he called a beater ( never liked that word ) and that he let the leader of the raid die so that he could take all the glory ( man where i tempted to cut out his eyballs! ). Kirito reacted by just laughing and saying he liked the sound of that word (Beater), I never really understood him, he was just to soft and selfless

. I left simultaneously as everyone else and decided to find someone new to team up with, I met Susan ( wonderful woman really nice ) and we hit it of pretty well... Until one day everything changed.

We where going through the wilderness on floor two when suddenly a player appeared, he was wearing black robes and had a tattoo on his arm. What I didn't know by then was the fact that that tattoo was the mark of the laughing coffin.

He rushed up to Susan and killed her with a wide, insane smile on his face. I was traumatized until I in a fit of anger jumped on the player where I then proceeded severing his limbs until his avatar was just a torso and a head, I raised my sword and screamed angrily. " Who's laughing now you big son of a motherfucking bitch!? " I then hit him with my sword cutting of his head and thus executing him. I then collapsed and cried realizing that i was all alone now.

Jumping another two months into the future to when I formed The Carolean Order of Assassins and we got our first contract, our target was a corrupt general in one of the guilds who had Ben misusing his power by sexually assaulting lower lever female players of his guild. I couldn't wait to kill him.

It took a while to get to his whereabouts but I didn't stand back, when I where there I knocked in his door, when he came out I challenged him to a duel... He gladly accepted it, the duel began and it didn't take me long to kick his slimy little fucking ass. He thought it was over right there... Man was he wrong! I raised my sword for one final attack and severed his head, after that I left an item for whoever who found I t to take. It what's a message saying " This slimeball has been executed by The Carolean Order of Assassins, criminal players beware, we're coming for you! "

A week later when i was sleeping i woke up to the sound of screaming, it was a young female player standing in a corner screaming in fear. In front of here was a man wearing a black robe, I immediately recognized the robe and realized that if I didn't hurry that girl would die. So I ran to the man and putt my sword right through his back, killing him instantly. The female player was crying, I told her all was fine, that she could go home now. She said... Something, I didn't hear much though I think I could make out something about a dead boyfriend, I didn't get any time to say anything before I was struck in the back of my head, making me black out.

_ **Alright thanks for reading the first chapter! Now it may be a little short and it may not be all to good but its my first fanfic so cut me some slack, any critique is welcome as long as it isn't the grammar's a bit uncorrect it may be because i'm swedish and english isn't my first language.**


End file.
